Tangled
by Et-Nine
Summary: Trapped between his personal matter and friends' affections. When a person that cares about him, hurts himself for Naruto's sake, when the crow has fallen for the fox, when the enemy gives his frigid heart up to Naruto, Should he trust his friends?
1. Prologue 1 : The Boy's Arrival

Hello there, I'm Lucifer. You can call me Lu, or Lucifer, or Lucified, or anything. And then, there's Joker. My friend and this person's totally good at English and She's going to be my mighty translator (later, maybe?), you can call her L , Eru, or Joker, or something.

**Diclaimer**: not mine (at all, except for Ichi), Tokoh naruto tentunya bukan milik saya, kalau kepemilikan mereka sudah berpindah ketangan saya, pasti cerita naruto nggak begini jadinya, hahahaha D: (Sori Masashi)

**Warning:**

Shonen-ai or more

Weird family relationship

* * *

**Prologue 1 : The boy's Arrival**

Suara operator bandara yang mengumumkan jadwal keberangkatan sebuah pesawat menggema di sepanjang lorong, secara tidak langsung menyambut kedatangan para penumpang yang baru mendarat setelah 20 jam penerbangan dari Amerika. Para penyambut mulai meneriakkan nama orang yang mereka tunggu, dengan harapan orang tersebut mendengar dan menghampiri mereka. Bisa jadi orang itu adalah sanak saudara, Orang tua, anak, atau mungkin kekasih. Tangis, tawa dan berbagai macam reaksi lainnya mulai terdengar ketika mereka menemukan orang yang mereka cari. Dan diantara figur-figur yang bahagia itu, terlihat seorang laki-laki muda yang berdiri sendirian di lobi. Kacamata berframe hitam menghiasi wajahnya yang menarik. Walaupun ia sedang mengenakan sebuah topi rajutan warna hitam, terlihat jelas bahwa ia memiliki rambut pirang keemasan yang terawat. Sepasang lingkaran berwarna biru bergerak lincah, mengamati sekelilingnya dengan teliti. Mereka mencari seseorang diantara kerumunan orang yang sibuk dengan kepentingannya masing-masing. Jika seseorang berjalan melewati pemuda ini, akan jelas terdengar bahwa ia sedang menikmati lagu favoritnya dalam volume penuh. Bisa jadi itu adalah hobi buruknya, atau mungkin juga ia hanya merasa terganggu dengan suara bising dan "keributan" disekitarnya.

Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum matanya menangkap keberadaan sesosok pria yang bersadar di pintu kaca. Mempelajari figur itu sedikit demi sedikit, karena jujur saja jarak antara mereka berdua cukup membuat pemuda ini perlu untuk mengakomodasikan lensa matanya agar lebih fokus. Siluet yang familiar dan atmosfir yang hangat. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil berjalan menuju orang itu. Headset terlepas dari telinga dan ia menghadiahkan sebuah senyuman ramah pada pria itu.

"...Iruka"

* * *

"_It's been a while Iruka.._", Pemuda yang baru saja pulang dari Amerika ini masih terbayang-bayangi oleh jet lag dan bahasa yang biasa ia pakai di negara paman sam. Tapi ia tidak pernah ragu untuk memberikan senyumnya yang paling lebar untuk orang yang sudah merawatnya sejak kecil.

"_You're not in America anymore, speak properly, Naruto.._". Naruto hanya bisa tertawa medengar komentar Iruka. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan keaslian rasa Ramen Ichiraku, dan Iruka membuat keputusan yang sangat tepat dengan membawa naruto ke kedai favoritnya. Pemilik kedai langsung memberi Naruto bonus-beberapa nori dan lainnya-ketika ia tahu bahwa pelanggannya yang paling setia sudah kembali dari luar negeri. Dinginnya udara malam itu langsung tertutupi oleh sambutan hangat pemilik kedai-dan ramennya yang enak tentunya.

"Yah..", Iruka tertawa kecil ketika ia mengamati Naruto yang sedang berkonsetrasi dengan makanannya. "Bukan berarti kami.. atau aku—secara personal- tidak merindukanmu Naruto..". Iruka menjangkau rambut keemasan Naruto sebelum ia menepuk kepala Naruto perlahan. Tidak terasa sekarang Naruto sudah berumur 19 tahun. Ia mandiri dan kuat—dan jika seseorang menanyakan tentang Naruto, dia pasti akan mendapat sebuah jawaban, dengan kata lain, ia cukup terkenal. _Kitsune_, Naruto adalah seorang _Disc Jokey_ handal yang sering melakukan tur ke berbagai negara dan ia dikenal sebagai _DJ Kitsune_. Semangatnya dalam memainkan lagu yang telah ia mix ditambah _Rave Party Spirit_nya yang masih murni membuatnya disenangi berbagai kalangan, sehingga ia kebajiran tawaran untuk bermain di berbagai klub ,ataupun lounge—dikarenakan ia tidak hanya memainkan trance, club, atau dance musik, tetapi juga lagu-lagu lounge.

"Hehehe, Thanks Iruka", Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat 'Ayah'nya. Iruka juga mengalami masa sulit ketika ia membela Naruto. Pemuda pirang ini terkenal akan kenakalannya waktu di sekolah dan Iruka adalah orang yang rela diceramahi berjam-jam oleh wali kelas Naruto. Selain itu tragedi kematian orang tua Naruto membuat beberapa orang memandang rendah anak ini. Kedua orang tuanya bunuh diri di depan mata Naruto dan para penduduk menduga itu disebabkan ketidakmampuan ayah dan ibunya untuk mengurus Naruto yang nakal, sebagai penyebab kematian mereka. Padahal ia adalah anak yang cukup penurut sampai insiden itu terjadi. Naruto menyelesaikan ramen terakhirnya dan menoleh ke arah Iruka. "Dimana Kakashi-sensei?".

"Kakashi?"

"Iya. Biasanya kan kalian selalu , bersama..", goda Naruto

Wajah Iruka langsung dihiasi dengan senyum yang agak tersipu-sipu. Tampaknya kepopulerannya yang sudah diraihnya tidak berpengaruh terhadap Naruto yang ia kenal. "Dia ada di parkiran, mungkin-", Iruka meminum lemonadenya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "—sejak ia adalah orang yang paling sibuk sendiri ketika berita kepulanganmu sampai di sini. Tapi pasti dia akan berpura-pura santai..". Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan gurunya.

"Jadi..", Iruka melanjutkan. "Alasan kamu untuk kembali ke Jepang secara tiba-tiba?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, cukup aneh karena Naruto bukan tipe pemikir. Sepertinya ada suatu hal dibenaknya yang tidak bisa ia beritahukan ke Iruka. Namun sejak wajahnya tetap menunjukkan keceriaan, Iruka tidak terlalu ambil pusing walaupun ia khawatir. "Tak ada alasan khusus.. Terlalu merindukan kampung halaman mungkin?"

"Oho, benarkah?"

Sesosok pria berambut silver muncul dari belakang mereka, membuat Naruto tersentak karena kaget. Kakashi, selalu dengan penutup mata trademarknya dan sebuah buku bersampul jingga di salah satu tangannya, diduga sebagai edisi terbaru dari _Icha-Icha Series._ "Yo Naruto..", sapanya, sambil mengangkat satu tangan.

"Ka-kakashi!", Keluh Naruto. Kakashi hanya bisa menunjukkan muka bersalahnya.

Tetapi ada sesutau yang tidak biasa. Seorang anak kecil mengikuti Kakashi dari belakang, Tidak ada aura ramah di sekeliling anak itu, namun Naruto tahu bahwa anak itu adalah anak baik-baik.

"Aku... Tidak tahu kalau Iruka bisa mempunyai anak"

Kakashi menghela napas sebelum menjawab mantan muridnya itu. "Pendapatmu itu tidak sepenuhnya salah Naruto..", ungkapnya.

"Uh.. Pertama, anak itu memang dalam asuhanku tapi dia bukan anak yang kulahirkan dengan catatan—kedua, Pria tidak bisa melahirkan, begitu juga aku, secara fisik dan secara menta-", sebelum Iruka menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto langsung memotong dengan tertawa kecilnya. "Kau mampu Iruka, secara mental.."

Kakashi hanya mengiyakan dengan sebuah senyum aneh diwajahnya.

"A-apa?", protes Iruka

"Jadi, siapa nama anak yang menarik ini?", Naruto mengacuhkan pertanyaan Iruka dan beralih ke anak laki-laki yang berdiri di samping Kakashi.

Anak ini memiliki wajah yang familiar-dalam arti, tidak ramah sama sekali- namun entah kenapa ada aura polos namun waspada di sekelilingnya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat, sama seperti warna matanya. Hitam, seperti jurang dalam yang tak berdasar. Misterius, dingin, tapi menarik perhatian.

Tak ada jawaban

"Siapa namamu?", tanya Naruto

Tetap tidak ada jawaban

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung dengan reaksi yang ia terima dari anak itu. Begitu juga Kakashi dan Iruka, mereka tidak membantu Naruto untuk menanyakan nama anak itu, ataupun memberi tahukan namanya langsung.

"Bukankah tidak sopan untuk menanyakan nama seseorang sebelum memperkenalkan diri sendiri?", tiba-tiba kata-kata anak itu memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Eh?"

Anak itu kembali diam, pandangan matanya tajam.

"Ichi"

"Eh?"

Kesunyian kembali menghantui mereka. Iruka dan Kakashi hanya bisa saling melihat satu sama lain atas tingkah laku Ichi. Dan Naruto terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab anak ini.

Pandangan mata Iruka mengikuti Naruto yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Ichi. Pria muda itu berlutut dan mendongak, penasaran dengan mata yang terus menatapnya dengan waspada. Lalu Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arah Ichi, yang kedua matanya masih terpaku pada Naruto.

"Naruto, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu..". Ia mengacak-acak rambut Ichi sambil tersenyum, seakan tidak perduli jika anak itu merasa terganggu. Dilain pihak, Iruka terkejut melihat Naruto bisa-dibilang-cepat akrab dengan Ichi. Kakashi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ichi tidak memberikan reaksi apapun, matanya tetap terpaku pada Naruto, seakan ia sedang mengukur potensi laki-laki pirang didepannya, dan Naruto hanya bisa menyeringai pada Ichi.

"Err... Bagaimana kalau kita kembali sekarang?", Iruka memotong keseriusan di antara mereka berdua, dan Kakashi merasa beruntung karena ada orang yang-sedikit-tidak sensitif seperti Iruka.

Ichi adalah orang pertama yang berjalan menjauhi kedai dan pandangan ketiga pria dewasa lainnya tetap melekat pada figur anak kecil itu.

"Berapa umurnya?", tanya Naruto

"6 tahun secara fisik, 24 tahun secara mental..", Kakahi menambahkan.

Naruto bersiul, kagum atas pendapat mantan gurunya terhadap anak kecil itu, sejak Kakashi adalah orang yang suka memilih-milih dan sedikit keras kepala. _Mr. My Pace_ yang satu ini sangat jeli dalam menilai orang. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, mereka bertiga menyusul anak berambut hitam itu. Terlihat sebuah mobil Corolla hitam yang terkapar sendirian di area parkir, dan Ichi sudah berdiri di dekat mobil itu.

"Uchiha?", Naruto menyempatkan diri berbisik pada Kakashi yang masih sibuk dengan _Icha Icha Fantasy-_nya. Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan, dia bukan seorang Uchiha. Lagipula, garis keturunan mereka sedang mengalami krisis.."

"Krisis?", Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Setahunya, Keluarga Uchiha-atau lebih tepatnya, _Uchiha Company_ adalah perusahaan yang-tidak begitu besar- namun cukup sukses. Mungkin ia sudah melewatkan banyak kejadian ketika ia tinggal di Amerika dalam 1 tahun. Tapi berita mengenai Keluarga Uchiha yang sedang mengalami krisis sangat mengejutkannya.

"Yah, kurang lebih begitu..", Kakashi menambahkan sebelum ia meraih kunci mobil yang ada di kantongnya. Setelah ia membuka kunci otomatis mobilnya, keempat laki-laki itu masuk kedalam mobil, dan Naruto duduk di bangku belakang bersama dengan Ichi. Iruka hanya bisa menghela napas melihat sikap Ichi kepada Naruto. Kakashi langsung menancap gas menuju rumah mereka di daerah perumahan yang cukup padat dan lucunya, orang-orang yang tinggal di daerah itu adalah orang-orang yang namanya cukup familiar di telinga Naruto.

Besok pasti menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagi Naruto.

* * *

"Bukan begitu Ichi. Cara pakainya seperti ini. Lihat, akan kutunjukkan lagi ya?"

Iruka masih sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan saat suara Naruto yang sedang mengajarkan Ichi menggunakan sesuatu terdengar sampai ke dapur. Sedangkan laki-laki lainnya masih sibuk dengan buku vulgarnya. Seingatnya, ini sudah ke sebelas kalinya Kakashi membaca _Icha Icha Fantasy_. Iruka tidak tahu apa yang telah membuat Kakashi begitu setia (maniak) membaca buku _Icha Icha,_ terutama serial yang baru ini. Iruka tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu setelah terakhir kali ia mencari tahu tentang _Icha Icha Series_, hal yang buruk terjadi padanya. _Kami_..

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!", Belum selesai ia memikirnya tragedi _Icha Icha Series_-belum selesai ia memasak pancake kesukaan Ichi—belum selesai ia menyesali keputusannya dulu, sebuah teriakan panjang dan keras terdengar dari kamar tamu. Tak lain dan tak bukan, itu adalah teriakan Naruto. Iruka refleks, melempar pancakenya sampai menempel di langit-langit. Dan sekarang langit-langit rumahnya sudah berubah menjadi langit asli, dengan sebuah bulan dan matahari pribadi. Kakashi hanya tertawa kecil melihat dekorasi baru yang diciptakan oleh Iruka.

Iruka segera berlari ke lantai dua dan mengecek keadaan sumber keributan di rumahnya. Ia langsung menerobos masuk ke kamar Naruto dan menemukan seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang hampir menangis dan seorang anak yang memasang wajah yang, senang. "Ada apa Naruto?". Sesaat dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Ichi bukanlah orang yang sudah membuat seorang pemuda berumur 19 tahun memasang wajah seperti itu.

"Record.. record lagu mix yang sudah kubuat..". Mata Naruto yang sedikit berkaca-kaca terkunci pada sebuah layar I-pad dengan tulisan _'64 files have been deleted'_. Nampaknya Ichi sudah -berdasarkan ekpresinya sekarang- secara hampir sengaja mendelete data-data yang Naruto simpan di Ipadnya. Bukan tangisan Naruto yang membuat Iruka tertegun, namun expresi Ichi yang _super excited_. Bahkan jika dilihat dari dekat, wajah Ichi sedikit... sedikit memerah. Apa anak ini memiliki suatu persona yang agak menyimpang? Iruka hanya terdiam di tempatnya, bahkan keluhan Naruto tidak diindahkannya.

"Bukankah seorang DJ biasa menyimpan back-up di flashdisk atau hard disk eksternal?"

Kakashi tiba-tiba saja sudah bersandar di daun pintu. Iruka, Naruto, bahkan Ichi tidak menyadari kehadiran orang yang selalu bersama buku kecil berwarna menyilaukan itu.

"Ah! Pintar!", Naruto langsung berdiri sambil menunjukkan wajah leganya, dan ekspresi Ichi, semakin, senang?

Naruto masih belum berubah. Ia masih seorang anak yang sering kali bertindak sebelum berpikir.

"Ahhh...", Iruka mengeluh sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan _natto_ saja? Sejak pancakenya sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi..?", Ichi hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo semua turun... kita sarapan.", ucap Iruka sambil melepaskan celemek berwarna coklat yang melilit di pinggangya.

Mempersiapkan _natto _tidaklah memakan waktu lama. Setelah semua orang berkumpul di meja makan, mereka pun memulai sarapan paginya dan sarapan pertama Naruto di negeri asalnya.

"_Itadakimasu_"

"Hmm... sudah lama aku tidak makan natto..", Naruto langsung berkomentar setelah suapan pertamanya.

"Yah, memang. Selain cepat dan bergizi, Natto adalah makanan khas Jepang, dan Ichi, cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Jam 7.13 kita berangkat"

"Oh..ya.. Ichi kelas berapa?", tanya Naruto saat sumpitnya masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

...

Tak ada jawaban

Ichi hanya diam, dan dengan wajah tenang, ia menyelesaikan makanannya sebelum mengucapkan '_Arigatougozaimasu_' dengan suara kecil. Ia pun langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke Iruka dan menatapnya dalam, seakan menanyakan. 'Ada apa dengan anak ini?'

Iruka hanya mengangkat bahunya, mensolidkan ketidaktahuannya atas sikap Ichi. Dan Naruto tidak mengharapkan jawaban lebih dari Kakashi yang masih saja bermesraan dengan _Icha Icha Fantasy_ nya.

"Ayo"

Pemuda berambut pirang ini hampir tersedak setelah medengar suara yang terdengar dari belakangnya. Di sana berdiri Ichi, lengkap dengan tas ranselnya dan seragam yang, cukup lucu. Dalam arti Ichi sangat cocok memakainya dan lebih terlihat 'seperti anak-anak' dalam balutan seragam berwarna merah dan hitam itu. Tapi tetap saja anak itu memalingkan mukanya dan tidak mau menatap mata Naruto.

_Apa salahku?_

Kakashi hanya mencuri pandang dibalik buku favoritnya. Entah kenapa Naruto terlihat, gelisah.

"Ayo kita antar sampai depan..", Kakashi menutup bukunya dan mengajak Naruto menyusul kedua orang yang hendak berangkat.

"Memangnya kau tidak ikut?", Ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menyusul Kakashi yang sudah sampai pintu depan.

"Hm.. tidak, Karena aku seorang dosen dan aku masuk pada jam siang, jadi setiap pagi aku bisa bersantai di rumah..."

"Oh.. baiklah..". Kakashi adalah seorang dosen di universitas yang cukup ternama di Konoha. Dulu dia adalah guru di SMA yang mengajar Naruto. Sedangkan Iruka adalah seorang Guru di sebuah SMP yang juga merangkup gedung SD dan TK. Dan mengejutkannya, ketika Naruto sampai di depan rumah, ia mendapati Ichi sedang berbincang dengan salah satu temannya. Karena sekolahnya cukup dekat, mungkin ia biasa berjalan kaki dan mungkin juga ia secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan temannya.

Ichi, berbicara dengan lancar, mengobrol dengan santai, tersenyum pada temannya. Tapi tetap saja Naruto bingung. Kenapa Ichi bersikap begitu dingin padanya, dan tidak pada yang lain. Memang wajar untuk bersikap seperti itu pada seseorang yang baru saja dikenal tapi setidaknya dia bisa menunjukkan keramahannya pada Naruto seperti apa yang ia tunjukkan pada temannya. Apa itu wajar? Apa Ichi marah karena Naruto menyentuhnya tanpa izin?

"Ichi!"

Anak berambut hitam itu menoleh, hanya untuk menemukan seorang pemuda pirang keras kepala yang tiba-tiba saja memanggil namanya dengan keras.

"Hati-hati di jalan!", teriak Naruto

Ichi langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali keobrolannya dengan temannya. Kakashi hanya tertawa terkekeh-kekeh melihat sikap yang ditunjukkan Ichi pada Naruto, dan Naruto hanya bisa mengerutkan wajahnya.

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengeluarkan udara yang memenuhi paru-parunya dalam satu helaan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sudah ia perbuat, dan ia akan cari tahu nanti. Dia memutuskan untuk berkeliling komplek perumahan Kakashi, sejak pria itu memberi tahukan tentang keberadaan tetangga yang mungkin sudah familar bagi Naruto.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar.."

"Hati-hati Naruto. Belakangan ini banyak kasus penculikan..",Kakashi menyeringai sebelum melambaikan tangannya dan ia kembali ke dalam rumah.

Naruto berjalan mengelilingi komplek perumahan yang cukup sepi. Lingkungan di sini cukup bersih dan hijau. Berbeda di Amerika yang dipenuhi gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Udara yang sejuk sedikit meringankan beban dikepalanya. Naruto tenggelam dalam pikirannya sampai seseorang memanggilnya

"Naruto!"

Ia menoleh kebelakang dan siluet seseorang yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya terlihat sedang melambaikan tangannya dari lantai dua sebuah rumah berwarna coklat.

"Senpai?"

* * *

Aroma teh Darjeeling yang menenangkan menghampiri indra penciuman Naruto. Kali ini ia harus berterimakasih pada Deidara, karena untuk sesaat ia dapat melupakan masalah yang baru-baru ini menghampirinya. Di depannya, duduk seorang Pria berambut panjang dan pirang dengan bola mata biru, persis seperti dirinya. Deidara adalah kakak kelas Naruto saat ia masih SMP dan SMA . Pria berambut panjang ini banyak memiliki teman yang juga dikenal oleh Naruto.

"Apa kabar, Naruto? Kapan kamu sampai di sini-un?", tanya Deidara sambil memakan kue yang disajikan.

"Hehehe, sudah lama ya Deidara! Aku tiba kemarin malam dan sekarang aku tinggal di tempat Kakashi untuk sementara", Jawab Naruto singkat, karena ia tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk langsung mencoba teh yang tampak menyegarkan itu.

"Hahaha, kabar kepulangan mu langsung menyebar-un. Kami semua tahu kamu akan pulang-un"

"Benarkah? Aku kira cuma suatu kebetulan kita bisa bertemu. Memangnya Akatsuki tidak sibuk?"

"Hum!", Deidara menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kami memang sibuk, tapi kalau menyangkut soal teman, lain lagi urusannya-un..". Tidak asing lagi jika Naruto cukup terkenal di antara para pemain musik di Jepang, termasuk bagi Akatsuki, grup band dimana Deidara memegang posisi bassist. Dulu Naruto pernah menjadi mixer dan editor lagu-lagu band Akatsuki. Band ini cukup terkenal karena mereka juga memainkan instrumen musik lainnya selain alat-alat yang biasa dimainkan dalam sebuah band.

"Oh, dan tadi Deidara bilang 'kami'. Memangnya siapa saja yang tinggal di sini?". belum sempat Deidara menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, sosok lain yang muncul dari ruang baca memotong pembicaraan mereka. "Salah satunya aku.."

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara yang familiar itu. Figur laki-laki berambut hitam dengan kacamata frameless yang menghiasi wajahnya, beserta buku fiksi tebal yang sedang di pegangnya, melangkah keluar dari ruang baca. Rambut panjangnya diikat teratur ke belakang dan senyumnya masih seperti dulu. "Uchiha-san!"

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk memanggil ku Itachi, Naruto?", balas pria itu sebelum ia duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Hahaha, Maaf Itachi"

Itachi memegang posisi violist dalam band akatsuki. Tipe stoic-introvert yang hanya bisa akrab dengan orang-orang yang sudah dikenalnya saja. Anak tertua dikeluarga Uchiha, berbakat di segala bidang, namun lebih memilih jalur yang dianggap dirinya paling benar untuk menghidupi dirinya. Apa keputusannya untuk berkarir di dunia musik adalah sumber krisis dikeluarga Uchiha? Dan lucunya, ia mau tinggal bersama anggota band yang lainnya. Karena Itachi adalah tipe orang mandiri dan penyendiri, Naruto tidak menduga dia bersedia tinggal di rumah ini.

"Perlu lima bulan untuk membujuknya agar mau tinggal di sini-un...", Deidara yang masih sibuk dengan cemilannya tiba-tiba saja menjawab pertanyaan yang masih berputar-putar dipikiran naruto, seakan-akan ia telah membaca pikiran pemuda ini. "Ruang baca dan kamar yang terletak paling dalam, paling pojok di rumah ini adalah hal yang harus di persembahkan agar dia setuju-un..."

"_It's totally Itach_i", Naruto hanya bisa tertawa mendengar keluhan Deidara.

"_Don't take it personally_", ucap Itachi saat kedua matanya masih terpaku pada buku tebalnya.

"_Bull.. since i was the one who's in charge to beg on you bastard!_", gerutu Deidara

"Hahahahaha, sudah sudah.. Bagaimana dengan yang lain?". Deidara yang masih terlihat sebal menjawab Naruto sambil menghibur dirinya dengan cemilan, dan cemilan lagi. "Seluruh anggota Akatsuki tinggal di sini"

"Eh? Semua?"

"Hum..", Deidara menghela napas sambil mengangguk

_Wow, Deidara pasti sudah bekerja sangat keras untuk mengumpulkan orang-orang ini_

"Betul sekali-un..". Naruto tertegun sejenak. Apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau Deidara baru saja membaca pikirannya?

Mereka bertiga, atau lebih tepatnya berdua-sejak manusia stoic yang terobsesi dengan novel fiksi satu ini masih bergerumul dengan teka-teki dalam cerita itu, hanya berbicara seperlunya-larut dalam obrolan ringan tentang masa lalu dan perkembangan dari diri masing-masing. Deidara yang terlihat bosan secara tiba-tiba langsung mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Jadi...alasan kamu kembali kesini apa-un?"

"Apa?.. Maksudnya?"

"Kami tahu kalau kau berencana untuk tinggal tiga atau empat tahun di Amerika dan belajar di sana, dan itu bukan perkara mudah untuk meraihnya. Dan sekarang kau membuang kesempatanmu untuk meraih impianmu di sana hanya untuk kembali kesini. Ada apa sebenarnya-un?"

Dan sekarang Naruto yakin kalau Deidara mempunyai bakat untuk menjadi peramal nasib atau seorang mentalis. Naruto hanya diam dan tertunduk, merasa langsung kalah hanya dalam satu pukulan telak. Deidara memang satu-satunya orang yang bisa membaca semua pikiran Naruto -walaupun dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran tentunya-. Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari senpainya yang sudah ia kenal sejak lima tahun lalu ini. Tidak ada. Bahkan alasan yang membuatnya langsung kembali ke Jepang. Hati Naruto dipenuhi keraguan. Haruskah dia memberi tahu Deidara dan Itachi tentang alasannya? Atau sebaiknya ia menyimpan in dalam-dalam agar tidak ada yang tahu? Tapi walaupun ia membuat alasan dan berbohong untuk menutupinya, Naruto yakin Deidara akan langsung menyadarinya. Sepertinya hari ini bukanlah hari keberuntungannya.

Naruto masih tertunduk. Tangannya saling menggenggam satu salam lain dengan kuat. Deidara menopang dagunya dengan tangannya, menunggu Naruto untuk memberinya jawaban.

"... Kau bisa memberitahukannya lain kali-un. Jangan memasang wajah 'Ini adalah akhir dari dunia'-un..", ungkap Deidara sambil menghela napas.

Naruto langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang dipenuhi aura kelegaan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia ingin memeluk Deidara sekuat-kuatnya. Ia hanya bisa membalas Deidara yang menyeringan dengan senyuman penuh syukurnya. Ia mengangguk perlahan, "Ya!", balas Naruto.

Ketika Deidara ingin mengakhiri kepahlawanannya dengan mengucapkan 'Dasar bocah-un' , Naruto tiba tiba berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa dan mengepalkan tangannya ke atas. Itachi masih tidak bergeming. Mungkin walaupun ada badai menyerang, ia masih akan membaca buku dengan tenang di bangkunya.

"Yaaaaa! Sekarang saatnya berkeliling di basecamp baru Akatsuki!"

Kali ini Itachi menoleh ke arah Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di tangga.

Deidara hanya bisa tertawa lepas melihat tingkah laku Naruto.

Dilain pihak, Naruto langsung menemukan anggota Akatsuki lainnya. Ia bertemu Sasori yang sedang sibuk dengan koleksi mannequinnya. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk sedikit mengobrol dengan orang yang memegang posisi vokalis ini. Sasori memang menyukai Naruto karena hanya dia yang menghargai hobi aneh Sasori untuk mengoleksi berbagai macam Figure berbentuk manusia. Berikutnya ia bertemu Kakuzu yang masih memasang wajah bangun tidurnya. Ia berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan manager Akatsuki ini, dan membiarkannya istirahat kembali. Nampaknya ia kelelahan karena lembur mengurusi keuangan dan jadwal Akatsuki. Terlihat beberapa buku catatan dan kertas yang berserakan di kamar Kakuzu, karena itu Naruto langsung meninggalkan laki-laki super pelit yang kelelahan itu. Berikutnya ia bertemu Hidan yang baru saja selesai mandi. Ia langsung disambut dengan rangkaian kata-kata yang seharusnya sudah dihilangkan dalam kamus bahasa sehari-hari. Seperti biasa, drummer yang satu itu selalu bersemangat dalam menggunakan kalimat-kalimat 'bijak' miliknya. Naruto sempat berpikir, bagaimana caranya Hidan bertahan hidup dengan kata-kata absurd yang sering ia gunakan secara privat ataupun publik. Hebatnya lagi, ia mempunyai banyak Fans.

Di halaman belakang, ia bertemu Zetsu yang sedang sibuk merawat tanaman bonsai yang terawat dan tersusun rapi di rak-rak kayu. Pria dengan penampilan aneh-rambut yang diwarnai setengah hitam dan setengah putih-ini memegang posisi gitaris. Sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang paling 'normal' di antara yang lain. Bicaranya sopan, kelakuannya baik, namun memiliki alter ego yang hampir sama dominannya dengan kepribadiannya yang asli, sehingga seringkali ia berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia bertemu orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas properti yang digunaan Akatsuki-yang selalu mengecek kondisi alat-alat musik Akatsuki dan juga ia merangkup pemain drummer cadangan karena kadang Hidan terlalu memaksa untuk mendapatkan istirahat lebih awal untuk melakukan ritual keagamaan atau semacamnya-, Kisame, yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan work outnya. Kisame sangat kuat dan suatu hari ketika Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan Paman Kisame, Naruto langsung tidak bisa tidur karena pipinya bengkak sehabis dicubit oleh Kisame. Naruto mencoba mencari Pein, namun ia tidak menemukan Ketua band ini. Pein memegang posisi keyboardist di Akatsuki. Tampaknya ia sedang keluar. Dan ketika ia berjalan ke lantai bawah, seseorang langsung menyerangnya dan memeluk Naruto erat.

"NARUTOO!"

"Tobi?"

Tobi, pemuda berambut hitam yang selalu menikmati hidupnya. Kesehariannya selalu dipenuhi keceriaan yang tak ada habisnya. Tobi sangat ahli dalam memainkan cello dan itu adalah instrumen yang ia pegang. Sepertinya ia sedang sibuk dengan sebuah... bingkisan? Tepat di samping tempat Tobi duduk tadi, terlihat seorang perempuan dengan jepit berbentuk mawar kertas yang menghiasi rambutnya. Konan, seluruh kehidupan anggota Akatsuki ada di genggaman adik kandung Pein ini. Akatsuki bisa kewalahan jika Konan sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak biasa. Konan adalah orang yang mengurusi makanan Akatsuki, mengurusi kostum yang di pakai Akatsuki, mengurusi kebersihan rumah dan seluruh kebutuhan Akatsuki. Intinya, perempuan pendiam ini adalah 'Baby sitter'nya Akatsuki. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit, menyambut kedatangan pemuda pirang ini dengan hangat.

"Itu untukmu Naruto!", potong Tobi dan ia langsung berlari mengambil kado yang setengah terbungkus itu, lalu memberikannya pada Naruto

"Waah, terimakasih Tobi!"

"Konan yang sudah memilihkannya"

Konan hanya tertunduk dengan sedikit warna pink menghiasi pipinya. Maklum saja, karena Konan tidak se-sosial Pein. Dia bukan orang yang dapat berbincang-bincang dengan orang lain dengan mudah. Tidak seperti Tobi atau Deidara yang dengan mudahnya bisa akrab dengan seseorang karena bawaan ceria mereka. Namun Naruto tahu kalau Konan sangat menyayangi teman-temannya.

"Thanks Konan", Sebuah senyum lebar langsung menghiasi Naruto ketika tahu bahwa gadis pendiam ini masih menunjukkan perhatiannya kepada semua orang yang dikenalnya seperti dulu, tidak terkecuali Naruto.

Sebuah boneka rubah berwarna jingga yang memilki banyak ekor tersimpan dengan rapi di dalam kotak kado yang disiapkan oleh Tobi dan Konan. Mengingat nama aliasnya, _Kitsune_ yang juga berarti rubah. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat hadiah pemberian Tobi itu. Teman-temannya tidak pernah melupakannya walau ia sudah cukup lama tinggal di Amerika dan ia merasa bersyukur.

"_Welcome home our little kitsune._."

* * *

Hahahaha, selesailah prolog pertamanya. Masih bingung nih milih couplenya, soalnya kayaknya ada kemungkinan bakal rada Harem ^^;

Silahkan flames nya, kritiknya, pujiannya (kalo ada D:), asal jangan lempar peledak ya :D


	2. Prologue 2 : The pair

Yo, It's me again Lucifer and my eternal friend, LJoker

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, sampai dengan hari ini Kishimoto-san belum menyerahkan kepemillikan Naruto ke saya, dan saya masih menunggu dengan sabar *Waves at both Masashi and Seishi*

Sebelumnya izinkan saya untuk minta maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam cerita yang sebelumnya, maklum beginner, hahahaha ^^;

**Warning:**

-Some weird family-relations

-Shoai or more hahahaha

-** ALERT! SWEARING! (**demi mendalami karakter ==a maaf ya, ampun!**)**

asik, thanks ya yg udah ngereview, saya jd semangat :D

* * *

**Prologue 2 : The Pair**

Uchiha Company, sebuah perusahaan yang cukup sukses dalam usahanya. Pemilik sekaligus Direktur Utamanya, Uchiha Fugaku adalah seorang pemimpin baik yang sangat jarang berbicara kecuali dengan satu temannya yang sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Saingannya dalam berusaha, seorang partner terbaik dan teman yang setia, Namikaze Minato. Dan sekarang, ketika keluarga ini sudah menerima kepergian salah satu orang yang cukup berjasa bagi mereka, masalah lain muncul dalam keluarga mereka yaitu krisis garis keturunan.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda berparas menarik ini adalah orang yang paling dipercaya keluarganya untuk meneruskan perusahaan Uchiha sejak kakak kandungnya, Uchiha Itachi sudah memilih jalan yang berbeda untuk menopang hidupnya. Sasuke tidak kalah berbakat dari Itachi, kekurangannya adalah emosinya yang tidak se-terkontrol Itachi. Pemuda ini terkenal cukup pintar pada saat ia masih sekolah, namun ia juga beberapa kali tertangkap sedang berkelahi dengan teman-temannya yang menurut kesaksian seseorang, sudah memulai pertengkaran terlebih dahulu. Dan salah satu teman bertengkarnya yang paling setia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Terkadang mereka teman, terkadang mereka musuh. Mereka tidak begitu dekat, juga tidak begitu saling membenci. Sasuke mengklaim bahwa Naruto berbeda dengan orang-orang lainnya yang hanya bisa mengeroyoknya. Naruto lebih memilih satu-lawan-satu dan mereka bertengkar dengan alasan atau hanya karena saling mengejek. Namun ia tidak pernah merasa dicurangi oleh Naruto. Mungkin itu yang disebut rival yang sepadan.

Untuk saat ini Sasuke bekerja sebagai seorang bartender di sebuah lounge yang merangkap klub dan bar. Tempatnya cukup mewah untuk ukuran sebuah klub, karena banyak orang penting yang sering berkunjung. Bukan hanya pejabat, pengusaha atau orang kaya saja yang menghabiskan waktu mereka di situ. Ia bahkan pernah mendengar rumor tentang mafia yang sering mengadakan rapat di ruang VVVIP. Namun Sasuke tidak pernah perduli dengan semua itu.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri dengan bekerja. Secara pribadi, ia tidak merasa kesulitan untuk bekerja dalam bidang apapun, koneksinya pun cukup luas. Deidara lah yang sudah memberitahukan tentang pekerjaan di bar ini. Sasuke memang mengenal teman-teman kakaknya dengan sangat baik. Kadang ia bahkan menginap di rumah mereka. Bukan berarti dia sangat akur dengan Itachi. Sejak mereka kakak-adik dan sudah sewajarnya jika ada selisih pendapat di antara mereka. Tapi setidaknya Sasuke tidak membenci Itachi.

Bar tempatnya bekerja adalah milik Danzo, seorang pria tua yang tidak bisa ditebak. Ia pernah diberitahu bahwa Danzo adalah salah satu petinggi mafia yang disegani. Banyak para pengusaha yang tunduk padanya, dan juga banyak pengusaha yang melawannya. Namun ia orang yang berpengaruh di daerah ini. Cukup sulit untuk menentangnya kecuali anda adalah orang yang di hormati Danzo seperti Hyuuga Hiashi atau berasal dari keluarga yang diseganinya seperti Uchiha, Namikaze, Sabaku, dan keluarga petinggi lainnya. Ya, Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha dan Danzo memang menghormati ayahnya. Tapi, sejak Danzo bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah dipercaya, Sasuke tidak pernah termakan permintaan Danzo untuk bergabung dalam kelompoknya, karena dunia tempat Danzo hidup adalah dunia yang memiliki peraturan yang selalu berubah, penuh kelicikan dan pertaruhan nyawa.

Sekarang Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Sasuke sedang hamil dan generasi Uchiha yang berikutnya ini akan lahir sekitar 4 bulan lagi. Bayi, bukan, dua orang bayi ini diharapkan akan menjadi penerus garis keturunan Uchiha dan mereka adalah satu-satunya harapan Fugaku. Bukan berarti kepala keluarga Uchiha ini tidak menyayangi Itachi ataupun Sasuke, namun memang para calon Uchiha yang baru ini adalah harapan terakhir Fugaku untuk meneruskan garis keluarga Uchiha.

Mengenai pekerjaan Sasuke, ia bekerja dengan baik dan kebetulan banyak teman lamanya yang juga bekerja di situ. Suigetsu dan Juugo, teman satu kampusnya juga bekerja di bar itu. Karin, perempuan yang senang mengklaim dirinya sebagai pacar Sasuke dan hobi mengganggu sasuke ini juga bekerja di tempat yang sama. Dan juga beberapa teman sekolahnya. General Manager bar ini, Sabaku Gaara adalah orang yang baik, walaupun kadang ia menakutkan. Dan salah satu anak investor besar di bar, seorang gadis dari keluarga Haruno, Sakura juga sering berkeliaran di bar karena pekerjaannya di bagian event management. Dia adalah gadis pintar yang ahli mengatur jadwal-jadwal dan event. Sakura gadis yang sopan namun emosinya mudah meluap, karena itu ia terkesan agak galak. Namun ia perempuan pintar dan baik secara keseluruhan.

"Uchiha-san, tolong sediakan satu gelas _Bailey's Irish Cream, Laird's Applejack, DeKuyper Kirshwasser, dan Arrow Kirsch 90_",

Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan tugas membersihkan gelas-gelas di kabinet sebelum seorang waiter datang padanya membawakan daftar pesanan. Sejak ini adalah sebuah bar kelas satu, semua pesanan harus disuguhkan dalam kesempurnaan dan Sasuke cocok dengan pekerjaan ini, sejak ia adalah orang yang cukup perfeksionis. Ia belajar dengan cepat dan mengadaptasikan dirinya sesuai situasi dengan mudah. Tipe pekerja yang didambakan semua jenis pekerjaan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke langsung menuang masing-masing jenis minuman ke gelas yang sesuai dengan tipenya sebelum ia serahkan kepada waiter yang sudah menunggunya.

Seorang pria dengan rambut merah mengistirahatkan dagunya di salah satu tangan yang betumpu di meja bar. Gerak matanya mengikuti waiter yang sedang membawa nampan penuh dengan minuman mahal. Setelan jas beludru berwarna merah marun dan kacamata tanpa frame sudah menjadi ciri khas orang ini. Gaara, menghela nafas sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya ke jendela, berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan pemandangan yang dihalangi rintik-rintik hujan.

"Kerja yang melelahkan ya, Gaara?", Suigetsu muncul dari melakang counter dengan botol air mineral favoritnya. Suigetsu memang tidak bisa lepas dari air mineral dan keluhannya yang seabrek ketika ia kehabisan air memang menganggu. Karena itu Gaara meminta Sasuke untuk menyiapkan beberapa botol air di kabinet bawah.

"...", Gaara tidak menjawab, ia memalingkan wajahnya setelah menunjukkan ekspresi lelah dan kesalnya ke Suigetsu dan Sasuke.

"Hn, rapat membosankan dengan orang-orang itu lagi rupanya..", Sasuke menyeringai ketika tangannya sibuk dengan shakernya, mempersiakan minuman favorit sang manager.

"Dunia akan lebih baik jika mereka tidak ada", Pria berambut merah ini menghela napas panjang. Ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan sebuah kertas yang ia bawa. Tampaknya itu catatan tentang pengamatannya atas kinerja para karyawan. Gaara memang mudah menaruh curiga pada orang yang tidak ia kenal dan jika para pekerja melakukan kesalahan, ia tidak segan-segan untuk menghadiahi mereka sebuah senyuman yang tentu lebih menyeramkan daripada ia berteriak memarahi mereka-dimana itu tidak mungkin karena Gaara tidak pernah berteriak ketika memarahi karyawannya-.

"Hn.. hati-hati jika berbicara Sabaku..", ucap Sasuke sambil menahan senyumannya. Setelah selesai, ia langsung menyajikan minuman yang sudah ditunggu Gaara

Memang, bicara sembarangan disini bisa berarti membahayakan jiwa sendiri. Setiap mata saling mengawasi satu sama lain, mencari titik kelemahan seseorang yang diincar. Salah langkah bisa berakibat fatal dan mungkin mereka akan berakhir di tempat ini.

"Hmph..", Gaara bereaksi pada komentar Sasuke sebelum mencicipi koktail yang dibuat pemuda bermata tajam itu. "Lihat, siapa yang sedang memberi nasehat. Seharusnya kau juga pehatikan kata-kata yang kau ucapkan disini, Uchiha". Sasuke memang terkenal suka mengkritik tanpa memandang bulu secara langsung maupun tak langsung. Terlihat jelas rasa tidak hormatnya pada seseorang dengan cara dia memanggil orang itu. Contohnya, ia memanggil salah satu anggota keluarga Shirogane tanpa menggunakan aksen '–san', jelaslah anggapan Sasuke pada keluarga itu.

"Haaaaah...", Suigetsu menghabiskan air di botolnya dan sekarang ia merasa haus lagi. Setelah mengambil botol baru, Suigetsu mencuri pandang ke kertas yang dipegang Gaara. "Apa Itu? Daftar pekerja yang akan dapat bonus bulan ini? Daftar pekerja yang akan dipecat? Daftar pekerja yang akan kau ceramahi sampai mati bulan ini? Hahahaha.. ", Suigetsu tertawa kecil. Gaara yang bisa menghela napas melihat salah satu karyawan anehnya.

"Kau masuk daftar yang akan ku ceramahi bulan ini, Suigetsu"

"APA? Eh, tunggu tunggu! Jangan yang itu, kumohon Manajer! Aku hanya bercanda Gaara! Lagipula, sejak kapan ada hukuman macam itu di daftarmu?"

"Sejak kamu menyarankannya beberapa detik yang lalu", jawab Gaara datar

"ARGH!", Suigetsu menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa membosankannya, seberapa menakutkannya, dan seberapa memfrustasikannya ceramah Gaara. Mungkin mereka hanya akan diam saja di ruangan sang manager, dengan Gaara yang memandang Suigetsu dengan pandangan dingin dan menyeramkan, dan Suigetsu akan mati membeku di situ.

"Idiot..", Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Suigetsu. Gaara pun sepertinya sedang menahan tawa.

Sasuke cukup menikmati kehidupannya sekarang. Kerjaan yang baik, gaji yang memadai dan tempat tinggal yang nyaman serta teman—atau partner kerja yang tidak biasa. Sasuke mudah bosan jika orang-orang di sekelilingnya hanya ada orang biasa. Setidaknya ia bisa merasa terhibur disini.

"Sebotol _Chateau Du Lacazes Armagnac _sudah tersia-siakan oleh lidah yang tidak dapat mengapresiasikan rasanya dengan baik", tampak sedikit ekspresi sebal di wajah Gaara. Memang pria ini sangat menghargai botol-botol berisi minuman yang disimpan di gudang bawah tanah dan ia merasa kesal jika orang awam meminumnya.

"Oh? Mereka memesan minuman yang bagus, itu berarti setidaknya mereka tahu tentang kualitas suatu minuman". opini Suigetsu benar adanya. Mereka pasti tidak akan memesan minuman itu jika tidak tahu menahu tentang kualitasnya.

"Hmph, aku yang merekomendasikannya"

"Pantas-", pria berambut putih ini hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Gaara. "—kau memasang muka seperti itu, Gaara"

"_Scotch_ atau _Wine _yang standar cukup untuk memenuhi gengsi mereka"

"Tidak", Gaara sedikit memijat pelipisnya sebelum melanjutkan jawabannya. "Hyuuga-sama juga ada di meja meeting itu"

Tangan Sasuke yang sedang sibuk memanjakan gelas-gelas itu mendadak terhenti ketika mendengar satu nama keluarga yang terkenal dan dihormati keluar dari mulut manajernya ."Hyuuga? Hyuuga Hiashi?"

"Ya", Gaara sekilas menundukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan kebenaran kalimat Sasuke. "Dan kedua anaknya, Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata"

Kerutan tampak di dahi Sasuke. Sepertinya ada yang menganggunya ketika Gaara menyebutkan Hyuuga. Bukan karena ia tidak menghormati keluarga ini, namun ia teringat dengan kata-kata ayahnya yang sempat membuat mereka berdua bertengkar cukup lama.

_Hyuuga Hinata.._

_Hyuuga Neji..._

_.. Hyuuga.._

Keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga yang usahanya sebagian besar meliputi tentang arus perdagangan dari luar dan dalam negeri. Mereka mengontrol stabilitas ekspor dan impor dengan baik. Hampir semua minuman-minuman berkualitas yang disediakan disini adalah hasil kerja perusahaan mereka yang dapat menemukan sumber terpercaya untuk menyediakan stok berkualitas dan asli. Tidak diragukan lagi jika mereka, terutama kepala keluarga Hyuuga sudah familiar dengan minuman berkualitas tinggi. Ia adalah penikmat minuman yang baik berbeda dengan orang-orang yang hanya memesan karena minuman itu mahal atau langka.

Para penerus Hyuuga pun adalah orang-orang yang kompeten. Hinata, kakak perempuan Neji ini adalah seorang calon Dokter yang sudah bekerja sebagai asisten di rumah sakit besar dan Neji sudah membuka usaha pribadi di bidang otomitif. Tidak terlalu besar namun cukup sukses. Usahanya bisa sukses karena keberaniannya mengambil resiko serta kecerdasannya dalam bersaing.

"Kau sudah dengar?", tiba-tiba Gaara bertanya pada Sasuke yang sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Oh?", Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut langsung memfokuskan pikirannya ke pembicaraan lagi. "Tentang?", Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya, tidak mengerti akan pertanyaan Gaara

"_Kitsune_"

"Naruto? Memangnya dia sudah sampai?", Suigetsu tiba-tiba saja memotong pembicaraan antara Sasuke dan Gaara—tidak memberikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk menunjukkan rasa terkejutnya-. Memang hobi buruk Suigetsu yang satu ini tidak bisa dihilangkan lagi.

"Suigetsu, diam sebentar", Sasuke mengeluh dengan intonasi yang sedikit kesal. "Naruto sudah sampai?"

"Ya, Deidara yang memberi tahuku waktu ia berkunjung kesini beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu kalau dia sudah sampai"

"Hm..", Gaara meletakkan gelas kosongnya di counter bar sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Di lain pihak, Sasuke nampak terkejut, namun juga sedikit kecewa karena Deidara tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Memang mereka sudah jarang bertemu, tapi setidaknya dia bisa mengabarkan lewat telepon atau email atau apapun itu. Belum selesai Sasuke memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Deidara, berita lain membuatnya lebih terkejut.

"Kau pasti juga tidak tahu kalau Naruto akan bekerja disini"

* * *

Seorang pemuda berdiri di samping ayahnya dengan penuh wibawa. Aura pemimpin yang dikeluarkannya sudah memastikan bahwa dialah orang yang akan menjadi pemimpin berikutnya. Kemampuan yang lebih dari cukup ditunjang dengan penampilan yang memukau. Tidak jarang para pengusaha lainnya berusaha untuk mendekatkan ataupun menjodohkan putrinya dengan pemuda satu ini. Sayangnya fakta mengerikan yang ada di balik wajahnya yang ramah tidak diketahui mereka.

Hyuuga Neji tidak pernah menerima keluhan dari ayahnya karena ia selalu memiliki alasan dalam tindakannya. Juga mengenai preferencenya yang memang sudah.. _berubah_. Hiashi menerimanya sejak Hinata sudah menikah dan ia tidak merasa terbebani dengan Neji. Aburame Shino, suami Hinata, adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya dan Hiashi tidak akan mengalami masalah tentang garis keturunan.

Neji sangat mendedikasikan dirinya pada pekerjaan yang dipercayakan padanya. Dari yang mudah sampai yang sulit, ia tidak pernah meremehkan pekerjaannya. Walaupun pekerjaan itu hanya sebuah janji makan malam dengan salah satu putri pemilik perusahaan. Sayangnya Neji adalah tipe orang yang sangat sangat terikat dengan peraturan. Ketika ia harus menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak bisa berhubungan dengan seseorang, misalkan putri pemilik suatu departemen, sesuai dengan pesan Hiashi bahwa ia harus merahasiakan preferencenya sampai Hinata positif berbadan dua, ia malah terkesan misterius, serius dan lembut. Bukannya menjauh, para perempuan itu malah salah paham dengan kata-kata Neji.

"Neji-san, bisakah kamu menemani putriku makan malam hari ini?"

Pertanyaan klise yang membuat Neji hampir bosan mendengarnya. Makan malam, jalan-jalan, belanja, wisata. Dia bukanlah baby sitter yang mempunyai waktu senggang sebanyak itu dan ia lebih memilih membaca atau mengerjakan perkerjaan lainnya dari pada mengurusi para putri raja yang hanya bisa menikmati hasil kerja ayah mereka.

'_Kenapa kau tidak meminta orang lain saja untuk menemani anakmu yang manja itu?'_

'_Suruh saja ia pergi sendiri, toh dia sudah dewasa, bukan anak kecil yang harus ditemani sepanjang hari'_

'_Apa kau tau kalau anakmu itu sangat kekanak-kanakan diusianya sekarang?'_

'_Aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan orang yang tingkat intelegensinya terlalu jauh di bawahku'_

'_Haruskah aku menemani putrimu? Kurasa tidak'_

Di luar dugaan. Neji memang cukup ahli dalam menyembunyikan rasa jengkelnya pada para pengusaha ataupun anak-anaknya yang tidak bosan-bosan mengganggunya. Andai saja ia diizinkan untuk mengatakan satu kalimat paling ampuh untuk melenyapkan para serangga penganggu ini, pasti sekarang hidupnya terasa lebih ringan. Tapi mereka mengerti jika Neji menolak permintaan mereka dengan sopan dan Neji merasa sedikit bersyukur atas pengertian yang diberikan.

Diusianya yang masih belia, Neji tergolong orang yang sukses di masa mudanya. Ia dapat mengimbangkan antara prestasi dalam pelajaran dan prestasi dalam bekerja. Semasa SMP dan SMA, Uchiha adalah saingannya dalam soal kepintaran dan keahlian. Tidak sedikit dari teman-temannya semasa SMA yang masuk ke universitas yang sama dengannya. _Kageyami Daigaku_ adalah salah satu universitas terbaik yang ada di Jepang setelah _Tokyo Daigaku_. Banyak para anak petinggi yang bersekolah disitu. Peraturan yang diterapkan cukup ketat, salah satunya adalah kewajiban untuk memakai seragam. Memang aneh karena wajarnya para mahasiswa diberi kebebasan dalam berpakaian. Namun rektor universitas, Tsunade, paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang membanding-bandingkan status dengan menggunakan pakaian yang berlebihan ke kampus dan ini adalah salah satu langkah yang ia terapkan untuk memperkecil kemungkinan akan adanya mayoritas dan minoritas.

"Neji"

Neji dikejutkan dengan suara lembut yang memanggilnya. Dia hampir lupa kalau mereka sedang ada di ruang rapat VVIP di salah satu bar paling terkenal. Bar Konoha, nama yang aneh, tapi setidaknya pelayanannya sangat memuaskan. Hinata yang duduk disebelahnya dengan manis tersenyum padanya. Hinata memang bukan kakak kandung Neji, sejak ia adalah anak Hiashi, sedangkan Neji adalah anak dari adik kandung Hiashi yang sudah meninggal, Hizashi.

"Ya, Hinata?"

Gadis cantik berambut panjang itu menghadiahkan Neji sebuah senyuman hangat. "Kau nampak bosan. Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak, jangan khawatir Hinata"

"Hm... baiklah kalau begitu"

Tentu ada _sesuatu_ yang mengganggunya. Rapat yang tidak jelas topiknya ini mengganggunya. Segerombolan pengusaha yang hanya mengumbar pujian-pujian ketinggalan jaman itu mengganggunya. Hiashi yang berusaha mengacuhkan orang-orang bodoh itu mengganggunya—karena semakin diacuhkan, mereka semakin bersikeras. Orang-orang yang menawarkan putri-putri mereka seperti sebuah dagangan mengganggunya, rencana _PERTUNANGANNYA_ juga mengganggunya. Neji tidak bisa menolak permintaan Hiashi yang satu ini, benar-benar tidak bisa.

"Neji, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Sudah menemukan wanita yang cocok dengan tipe ideal mu?", salah satu pengusaha yang duduk di sampingnya tiba-tiba bertanya. Neji sudah tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan berarah. Ingin sekali dia mengatakan _'Mungkin tidak akan pernah, karena memang tidak ada'_ sehingga mereka akan tutup mulut dan berhenti memojokkannya dengan permintaan atau pun permohonan yang sama berulang-ulang.

"Untuk saat ini saya lebih memfokuskan ke perkuliahan dan usaha yang sedang saya jalankan", ucap pria berambut panjang ini sebelum menampilkan senyuman sopan trademarknya

"Lagi pula-", Neji mencuri memandang ke arah Hiashi yang sedang memperhatikan pembicaraan antaranya dan pengusaha itu. "—aku sudah ditunangkan"

"APA?", tidak disangka, pembicaraan kecil antara Neji dan pengusaha itu mendapat reaksi dari hampir semua orang yang ada di meja meeting. Hiashi menyentuh dahi dengan telapak tangannya, menunjukkan seberapa terganggunya dia. Ia bisa menghela nafas saat Neji menyeringai dengan penuh kepuasan. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Kami tidak pernah mendengar berita apapun tentang itu!"

"Maaf, sebetulnya hal ini masih di rahasiakan, namun karena kalian bukan lagi orang ASING bagi keluarga kami, saya berpikir jika kalian PERLU tahu perihal masalah pertunangan ini, karena kalian sudah saya anggap seperti orang tua sendiri"

_Soo evil, Neji_

Ya, hancurlah impian para pengusaha itu untuk menjodohkan Neji dengan salah satu anggota keluarga mereka dan harapan mereka untuk menyatukan perusahaan mereka dengan Hyuuga company.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa calonnya?"

Neji menyeringai sebelum mengangkat telunjuknya dan menyentuhkan jarinya ke bibir yang berbentuk seperti bulan sabit. "Shh, itu masih rahasia keluarga Hyuuga", ucapnya yang diiringi tawa dengan suara rendah yang terdengar seperti sedikit mempermainkan para pengusaha. Hiashi tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat pemuda yang sedang bermain dengan pikiran para pengusaha aneh yang duduk di meja itu. Namun Neji memang memilih jalan yang benar untuk merahasiakan hal itu dari mereka. Dia boleh saja mengumumkannnya, hanya saja ini belum waktunya

Pada faktanya, Neji sangat tidak menyukai rencana pertunangan yang sudah disiapkan Hiashi. Memang ayah dari calon tunangannya adalah sahabat dekat Hiashi dan setahu Neji perusahaan mereka juga sukses. Dan untuk membantu temannya itu, Hiashi sengan senang hati menjodohkan Neji dengan salah satu anak dari keluarga itu. Untuk saat ini keluarga sahabat Hiashi memiliki dua anak dan sejak anak yang paling tua sudah membelot dari jalur bisnis, maka Neji dijodohkan secara paksa dengan anak kedua dari keluarga itu. Betapa terkejutnya Neji ketika mengetahui calon pendamping yang akan menemaninya untuk selanjutnya. Memang benar jika calonnya berbakat di dunia bisnis, mandiri, berwawasan luas, kepintarannya pun tidak kalah dari Neji. Benar-benar tipe pasangan yang diidamkan pemuda berambut coklat ini. Tapi kalimat bisa menipu, dan ketika ia dipertemukan dengan calon tunangannya, Neji terkejut bukan main. Tentu ia tidak menyadarinya sejak Hiashi tidak pernah memberitahukan nama keluarga dari tunangannya. Dia hanya menyebutkan 'Keluarga teman dekat' atau 'keluarga sahabatku'. Itu tidak cukup untuk menyadarkan Neji akan kenyataan yang akan ia jalani sejak Hyuuga banyak memiliki 'Keluarga teman dekat' dan 'Keluarga sahabat'. Penjelasan Hiashi terlalu datar dan tidak jelas. Neji tentu belum siap untuk menghadapi kenyataan paling buruk dikehidupannya, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan kedua. Untuk sesaat, ia berharap hidup itu seperti soal dengan pilihan ganda, dimana banyak jawaban yang bisa dipilih dan ia bisa menebak dengan mempertaruhkan peruntungan jika tidak mengetahui kebenaran dari pertanyaan tersebut. Namun roda kehidupan terus berputar ke depan, dan ia tidak bisa memutar waktu kembali. Neji sudah sah ditunangkan.

Meeting pun selesai dan Neji bergegas kembali ke mobilnya dengan harapan ia tidak akan bertemu muka dengan 'Tunangan' nya, karena ia tahu persis kalau sang tunangan sering berada di bar itu. Pemuda ini memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke kampus dan menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan ataupun laboratorium komputer. Memang ia sedang memakai baju resmi, namun sejak hari ini adalah hari libur, mahasiswa diperkenankan mengenakan baju bebas jika ingin mengunjungi universitas. Secara tidak sengaja, ketika ia sedang berjalan di tempat parkir yang terletak di basement menuju lift yang akan naik ke lantai satu, ia bertubrukan dengan seseorang.

"Wow, maaf maaf—", Pemuda berambut pendek dengan tato merah berbentuk taring di wajahnya terkejut ketika melihat Neji' "-Neji! Ada apa? Buru-buru sekali.."

"Maaf Kiba, pikiranku sedang kacau", wajah lelah Neji dan kerutan di dahinya menunjukkan seberapa lelahnya ia. Kiba menekan tombol lift agar pintu mesin itu terbuka kembali sehingga mereka berdua bisa masuk.

"Hahahaha, tak apa Neji", Kiba membetulkan pegangannnya pada sejumlah buku tebal yang ada dalam rangkulannya. Buku-buku tebal yang membahas tentang fotografi itu memang bagus. Sepertinya buku itu telah dibaca berulang-ulang, terlihat dari kondisi kertas yang sedikit berkerut. Kiba memang bukan tipe orang yang memiliki rasa sabar yang tinggi. Tergambar dengan jelas dari kondisi buku yang dipegangnya.

"Lalu..", Kiba menekan tombol ke lantai satu dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya yang terputus. "Kau mau kemana?"

Neji bersandar pada dinding lift, mengistirahatkan pikiran dan punggungnya sejenak. "Perpustakaan"

"Ah! Hehehe, ayo kita pergi ke perpusatakaan sama-sama!". Neji sedikit mengangguk sebelum ia dan Kiba melangkah keluar lift.

Seperti biasa, Perpustakaan yang rapi ini tidak terlalu ramai, tempat yang paling sempurna bagi Neji untuk melepaskan penatnya. Kiba menyibukkan dirinya dengan penjaga perpustakaan yang mulai komplain atas keterlambatan pengembalian buku yang Kiba pinjam, dan pemuda itu mencoba kemampuan terbaiknya untuk membuat alasan. Neji memutuskan untuk tidak membantu Kiba, dia sudah dewasa dan bisa mengatasi masalah kecil seperti itu, jadi ia hanya memilih satu tempat duduk favoritnya, sebuah sofa dekat jendela kaca yang langsung menghadap ke taman belakang kampus. Namun kali ini ia tidak membawa satu buah buku pun digenggamannya. Hanya ia dan sepasang earphone ditelinganya.

"Sepertinya mood mu sedang jelek. Ada apa Neji?". Tiba-tiba saja Kiba sudah duduk di depannya. Pikiran Neji sedang berada di awang-awang, ia sampai tidak sempat untuk memfokuskan penglihatannya ke keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"Tch, Apa perlu kau menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah kau ketahui, Inuzuka?"

"Wow, hahahahaha! Jika aku mengambil foto wajahmu yang sekarang ini, para fansmu pasti akan berani membayar mahal untuk foto-foto itu"

"_Try me_, Inuzuka"

Kiba adalah teman Neji yang menyadari sisi lain dari pemuda berambut panjang ini karena pada faktanya , Kiba adalah tipe orang yang menyenangkan, namun juga menyebalkan disaat yang sama. Bahkan ia lebih menyebalkan dari para pengusaha itu. Sifat Kiba yang seperti itu 'memancing' Neji dan pada akhirnya, Neji tidak pernah menahan dirinya di depan Kiba. Tidak ada kata-kata yang harus selalu sopan. Tidak ada baju yang harus selalu rapi. Tidak ada Hyuuga Neji yang didamba-dambakan para pengusaha itu.

Selain itu Neji sangat mempercayai Kiba. Ia memberitahu pemuda yang menyukai anjing itu tetang preferencenya yang membuahkan satu teriakan panjang yang keluar dari mulut Kiba yang terkejut bukan main. Kiba tidak menyangka bahwa Neji yang sempat ia kagumi, dan Neji yang disukai teman-temannya itu sedikit menikung dari garis lurus. Tapi ia hanya tertawa sambil mengucapkan '_Terimakasih sudah menyisakan setengah dari populasi perempuan di kampus ini untukku_'. Aneh memang. Kiba juga mengetahui tentang pertunangan Neji, namun neji tidak pernah memberitahukannya tentang sang calon. Kiba hanya diberitahu bahwa calon tunangan Neji adalah orang yang ia kenal.

"Bicara tentang sang tunangan-", Kiba berhenti sejenak. Memang ia sedang asyik dengan kamera Canon kesayangannya yang sudah _full upgrade. _Kiba kuliah di jurusan Seni dan mengambil Cinematography sebagai majornya. Kiba juga bekerja sebagai _freelancer photographer,_ cukup mandiri untuk seorang pemuda diusianya."-kenapa kau tampak tidak menyukai tunanganmu?", Kiba melanjutkan.

"Yang tidak ku suka itu pertunangannya, bukan orang yang akan ditunangkan denganku..", Neji hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Kiba.

"Kau memang tidak pandai berbohong, Neji. Kalau kau bisa menahan emosimu untuk orang-orang berjas itu, setidaknya cobalah untuk berbohong dengan lebih baik"

Di luar dugaan memang, tapi Kiba sudah memiliki insting yang tajam dari dulu. Kelakuannya memang sedikit berandal, ia ceroboh dan seenaknya sendiri, namun potensi yang ada di dalam dirinya inilah yang membuat Kiba spesial.

Kiba tertawa lepas melihat wajah Neji yang sedikit terkejut. "Wow? Dugaan ku tepat ya? Sudah kubilang, memelihara anjing akan meningkatkan kepekaan instingmu, hahahaha!"

"_As we expected from the mighty _Inu..", Neji menyeringai ketika Kiba tampak sebal dengan nama panggilan barunya

"_Fuck off_ Hyuuga_._."

Belum sempat Neji tertawa mendengar reaksi temannya, Kiba mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat kata-kata Neji langsung tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak mau bertunangan dengan orang itu? Dia tampan dan pintar, setara denganmu kan?", Kiba tertawa kecil ketika satu nama muncul dipikirannya

"Kamu mengekspresikan ketidaksukaanmu seakan tunanganmu itu adalah Uchiha.."

Dan Kiba memang tidak pernah menyadari seberapa tajam instingnya

* * *

Selesai lah prolog keduanya :) , cliff hanger, cliff hanger


	3. Chapter 1 : One

It's me, again, and my annoyance level is MAX

**Disclaimer **: Naruto characters are still Kishimoto's? Yeah, right *mumble mumble*

**Warning:**

-Some weird family-relations

-Shoai or more hahahaha

Exams are coming... i'm digging my own grave... totally screwed -_-

* * *

**Chapter 1 : One**

"Naruto, kami ingin bicara denganmu.."

Pemuda ini baru saja pulang dari wawancara singkatnya di bar yang akan menjadi tempat kerjanya selama tinggal di Jepang saat Iruka dan Kakashi menyambutnya dengan sebuah permintaan yang cukup aneh bagi Naruto.

"Bicara?", Naruto agak ragu sesaat. Kakashi dan Iruka nampak serius dan Naruto yakin ia belum melakukan satupun kejahilan di sini. "Baiklah, tapi aku mau ganti baju dulu". Kakashi mengangguk sebelum Naruto meninggalkan dua pria itu di ruang makan lalu kembali dengan baju bersih yang dikenakannya.

"Jadi, hal penting apa yang membuat kalian memasang wajah seperti itu?". Naruto memang penasaran dan ia tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya itu. Terakhir kali ketika Iruka dan Kakashi memasang ekspresi seperti ini adalah saat Naruto terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena terlibat perkelahian hebat dengan anak dari sekolah lain. Ia mendapatkan hadiah berupa satu benjolan dari Iruka, yang memerlukan 3 hari untuk sembuh.

"Ini tentang Ichi..". Iruka mengaduk tehnya dengan arah yang tidak beraturan, secara tidak langsung mengambarkan kegelisahannya.

"Ichi?"

"Ya, kamu tentu menyadari sikap yang ia tunjukkan padamu tergolong aneh.."

Ingin rasanya Naruto melompat dari tempat duduknya dan mengatakan 'IYA' sekencang-kencangnya. Namun ketika ia mendapati Ichi yang tiba-tiba melintas melewati pintu ruang makan, ia pun langsung mengurungkan niatnya itu. Tentu saja ia penasaran bukan main. Sikap Ichi tidak wajar dan itu mengganggunya. Bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai anak itu, namun lama-kelamaan, ia jadi kepikiran. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai-sampai Ichi bersikap begitu dingin padanya. Ia dengan senang hati akan meminta maaf jika memang ia melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin menyinggung perasaan anak itu. Namun Ichi tidak pernah memberikan jawaban. Naruto sudah kehilangan kesempatan bertanya bahkan saat ia belum menanyakan pertanyaannya.

"Ada yang aneh dengan Ichi.."

_Ya, Ichi memang aneh. Dan itu membuatku sakit kepala_

"Eh? Tunggu…", Naruto langsung memotong pembicaraan ketika ia sadar akan keanehan dalam kalimat Kakashi. "Baru saja kau bilang ada yang aneh dengan Ichi?"

"Ya, ada sesuatu yang berubah dari anak itu..", Kakashi melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Itu berarti.. Tidak biasanya Ichi bersikap seperti itu?". Naruto hampir terkejut pada dirinya sendiri yang dapat dengan cepat menyimpulkan situasi. Iruka pun tidak luput dari reaksi terkejut atas tindakan Naruto. Setahunya, Naruto adalah orang yang sangat suka bertindak sebelum berpikir.

"Bisa dibilang, pemikiranmu itu tepat Naruto..", Kakashi hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Pemuda berambut pirang ini menyilangkan tangannya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi tempat ia duduk. "Kenapa?"

Iruka menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Ichi bukan tipe anak pendendam, jika kau sempat mengira kalau ia menyimpan kebencian padamu, kamu salah besar….".

"_Vice versa_..", kali ini Kakashi membiarkan Icha Icha fantasynya beristirahat. Masalah ini kelihatannya cukup serius bagi mereka berdua. Naruto tidak bisa menebak kemana pembicaraan ini akan mengarah. Ia tidak mengenal Ichi, atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mengenal anak itu dengan baik. Setiap saat Naruto ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan Ichi, penolakan adalah hal yang diterimanya. Awalnya Naruto mengira itu semua adalah salahnya, namun sepertinya tidak.

"Kebalikannya Naruto, kebalikannya..", Iruka berusaha menjelaskan tentang keanehan yang terjadi pada anak yang telah ia urus selama hampir satu tahun itu. Perlahan namun pernuh dengan keseriusan, kedua pria di depannya menjelaskan tentang Ichi secara panjang, lebar, dan jelas.

Ichi adalah anak yang terkenal paling ramah di sekolahnya. Nilainya selalu bagus, ia menjadi panutan bagi teman-temannya dan andalan bagi para gurunya. Bicaranya sopan dan tingkah lakunya lembut. Tutur katanya sopan dan menghormati setiap orang yang ia kenal maupun tidak dikenalnya. Ia mengerti mana yang benar dan mana yang salah walaupun usianya masih 6 tahun. Dapat dikatakan bahwa Ichi adalah anak yang cepat menjadi dewasa secara mental, walaupun anak ini masih memiliki sifat kekanak-kanakan sesuai dengan usianya sekarang. Sebelum Ichi berpindah di bawah asuhan Iruka, ia memang sudah dididik oleh keluarganya agar menjadi anak yang baik dan sempurna. Karena Ichi memang sudah memiliki sifat-sifat itu dari sananya, naturalisasi pun dapat berjalan dengan lancar dan Ichi sudah menjadi anak yang keluarga itu dambakan meski masih diusia yang sangat muda. Keluarga itu cukup dihormati dan tentunya Ichi butuh kemampuan seorang tuan muda agar ia bisa menjaga nama baik keluarganya itu. Ia biasa bertingkah laku baik kepada semua orang, namun itu hanyalah kemampuan yang didapatnya dari latihan kesopanan. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal itu sepenuh hati. Ichi adalah tipe anak yang sulit terbuka pada orang lain kecuali pada orang yang sudah lama ia kenal dan dekat dengannya. "Orang tuanya memang tidak pernah memaksanya melakukan semua itu. Mereka hanya mengusulkan dan Ichi langsung menyetujuinya. Jadi intinya, bisa dikatakan bahwa itu keputusan Ichi sendiri", Iruka menambahkan.

"Jadi tu alasannya..", Naruto menyentuhkan jari ke dagunya, entah mengapa ia juga terlihat sangat memikirkan tentang masalah Ichi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika ia berangkat sekolah dengan mu-", Naruto berhenti sejenak saat salah satu tangannya menggaruk kepala yang dihiasi rambut berwarna keemasan itu perlahan. "—entah kenapa ia memasang ekpresi yang gembira dan dia bisa berbincang-bincang santai dengan temannya, Awalnya aku kira ia memang anak tipe stoic atau semacamnya.."

"Oh itu", Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit ketika ia mengingat kejadian dimana Ichi mengacuhkan Naruto.

"Itulah inti permasalahnnya Naruto", Iruka menarik napas panjang sebelum menlanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Seperti yang tadi aku dan Kakashi jelaskan, Ichi adalah anak yang terprogram untuk bersikap baik pada siapapun. Orang asing maupun orang yang ia kenal… Tapi..", Iruka sempat bertukar pandangan dengan pria berambut silver yang duduk di sebelahnya sebelum ia mengutarakan opininya. "Ini pertama kalinya buatku dan Kakashi melihat Ichi bersikap seperti itu. Aneh memang". Kenyataan bahwa Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang dibedakan oleh Ichi membuat hatinya cukup sakit

"Memangnya apa salahku?", Naruto yang sudah kelelahan makin lemas mendengar pernyataan Iruka.

"Kami tidak tahu Naruto, itulah yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu", ungkap kakashi sambil menepuk-nepukkan Icha Icha Fantasy di sofa yang ia duduki. "Apa kamu ingat, kira-kira hal apa yang telah kamu lakukan dan itu membuat Ichi kesal?"

"Eh? Apa? Aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan kontak dalam bentuk apapun dengannya. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan sesuatu yang ia tidak suka kalau belum apa-apa aku sudah diacuhkan..."

Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil memasang wajah merenungnya. "Kira-kira ada apa dengan anak itu.."

"Bukan apa-apa.."

Tiba-tiba sesosok anak kecil yang sudah terbalut rapi di bawah piyama berwarna biru langit muncul. Ketiga pria dewasa lainnya langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Nampaknya ia secara tidak sengaja terbangun dari tidunya

"Ichi?", Iruka sontak terkejut bukan main. Naruto dan Kakashi hanya bisa diam.

"Susu.. apa kita kehabisan susu?", Tanya anak itu perlahan sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang masih terkantuk-kantuk. Pertanyaan dan gerakan yang dilakukan Ichi sempat membuat Naruto menganggap kalau Ichi adalah anak yang manis sekali.

"Hah?". Iruka yang masih berdebar-debar langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan anak itu. "Ahh… susu ya… sepertinya kita memang kehabisan susu.". Iruka bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Ichi. Setelah mendapatkan kendali dari anak yang masih mengantuk itu, Iruka langsung menuntun Ichi ke dapur, meninggalkan Naruto dan Kakashi. Sesaat sebelum keduanya menghilang di balik pintu, Naruto melihat Ichi yang sedikit menoleh kearahnya dan memasang wajah sedih.

"…", Naruto terbelakak melihat ekpresi yang baru pertama kali anak itu tunjukkan padanya.

_Sekarang apalagi salahku?_

Pembicaraan mereka tidak membuahkan hasil pada akhirnya. Pemikiran mereka masih berputar-putar di tempat yang sama dan pertanyaan yang sama. Sejak Ichi tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang alasannya, mereka tidak bisa menebak penyebab berubahnya anak itu. Dan hanya kepada Naruto tentunya. Setahu Kakashi, Ichi tidak memiliki masalah di sekolah maupun di lingkungan bermainnya. Namun sejak kedatangan Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu, Ichi menunjukkan sikap yang tidak biasa kepada pemuda berambut pirang itu. Karena itulah Kakashi bertanya pada Naruto, karena kemungkinan besar alasan Ichi ada hubungannya dengan Naruto.

"Jarang Ichi membiarkan seseorang melihat wajahnya saat mau menangis seperti itu..", Kakashi yang tampaknya juga melihat ekspresi Ichi langsung membuka Icha Icha Fantasynya dan bersender ke sofa. Kakashi memang nampak sangat cuek terhadap sekitarnya, namun sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang paling perhatian dan peka terhadap berbagai masalah.

"_Argh.. man.."_

"Sebaiknya kita jangan memaksa anak itu untuk menjawab. Memang ia terlihat tenang, tapi anak itu sudah menanggung beban yang begitu berat untuk seorang anak seusianya. Mungkin banyak hal yang ia pendam sendiri. Pada akhirnya dialah yang paling mengerti tentang dirinya sendiri..". Ya, Naruto tidak bisa membantah pernyataan Kakashi. Walaupun itu adalah pilihannya sendiri, pada akhirnya efek samping dari pilihannya itu akan muncul juga.

Memang beda konteks, namun bayang-bayang masa kecilnya muncul sesaat dan berputar-putar dalam benak Naruto. Seorang anak kecil seharusnya menjadi anak kecil saja dan menikmati hidupnya selama masa kanak-kanak. Bermain, berteman, mempelajari hal-hal baru, bukannya memaksakan diri untuk menjadi orang dewasa. Baguslah jika anak seperti itu memiliki mental baja seperti Naruto dan Ichi. Masa lalu Naruto memang berat, dan itu membuatnya tumbuh menjadi orang yang kuat. Begitu juga dalam kasus Ichi. Pada dasarnya Ichi anak yang kuat, tapi sebuah kemungkinan selalu memiliki eksistensi di ruang lingkup manapun kata 'kemungkinan' itu disebutkan. Kita tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam benak anak itu selama ia tetap memilih untuk diam. Lalu bagaimana dengan anak-anak yang terpaksa menahan beban orang dewasa dalam usia dini, namun tidak memiliki mental sekuat mereka?

"Ya, kau benar Kakashi. Ia akan bicara kalau sudah waktunya. Ichi bukan anak bodoh..", Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya

"Lelah?", Kakashi sempat menghawatirkan kondisi pemuda yang nampak sangat lesu itu.

"Sangat..", Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum lebar. "Aku butuh istirahat. _night_ Kakashi…", ucapnya sebelum ia naik ke lantai atas.

"_Good night, Kitsune_"

_**Meanwhile**_

Iruka membantu Ichi untuk memeriksa beberapa laci, kabinet-kabinet, dan kulkas di dapur untuk menemukan susu yang dipinta Ichi. Tampak satu pemandangan yang lumayan lucu ketika Ichi hendak memeriksa lemari yang terletak di atas. Iruka menawarkan bantuan dan ketika ia hendak menggendong anak itu, Ichi langsung mendorongnya. Sepertinya Ichi malu. Sangat diperlukan beberapa penjelasan sebelum anak itu setuju untuk digendong Iruka, agar ia dapat meraih kabinet yang ada di atas.

"Iruka-san...", Ichi memanggil nama Iruka dengan suara yang agak bergetar. Sepertinya anak itu masih mengantuk, namun ia memaksa matanya agar terbuka.

"Hm? Ada apa Ichi?"

Anak berambut hitam itu tertunduk dan diam, menghentikan petualangan pencarian kaleng susu untuk sesaat. Jelas ada aura kekhawatiran yang terpancar dari wajah Ichi.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto-san?"

Iruka tidak pernah menyangka kalau anak ini akan bertanya tentang Naruto. Iruka hanya tersenyum kepada anak itu.

"Naruto? Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya sekarang ia sedang melalui tahap pertumbuhan yang membuatnya sedikit agak sensitif.. ". Mereka berdua jelas sangat berbeda. Pembawaan Ichi yang sangat tenang dan kalem serta pembawaan Naruto yang ceria dan bersemangat. Namun siapa sangka baik Naruto ataupun Ichi banyak memiliki kesamaan. Iruka, orang yang bertanggung jawab atas mereka adalah orang yang paling mengetahui tentang hal ini.

Ichi yang agak tidak mengerti akan kata-kata Iruka hanya mengambil nafas panjang. "Sensitif?

"Ya..", Iruka menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit. Ichi sudah cukup mengerti bahwa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya lebih lanjut soal masalah ,yang sepengetahuannya melibatkan ia dan naruto, ketika wajah ayah angkatnya yang kelelahan terlihat. Iruka masih saja memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Entah ia adalah ayah yang bertanggung jawab atau hanya karena kelelahan, makanya ia tersenyum aneh seperti itu.

"Apa dia membenciku?"

Kali ini rasa lelah pria berambut coklat itu serasa hilang diterpa angin kencang. Kenapa Ichi bertanya seperti itu? Apa karena pembicaraan yang tidak sengaja terdengar olehnya? Awalnya Iruka tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak mungkin berbohong karena selain kesadarannya atas tingkat kepintaran Ichi, Ia juga pasti akan merasa bersalah sekali jika ia membiarkan dirinya berbohong pada Ichi.

"Uh… sebenarnya ia tidak membencimu Ichi. Malah dia yang berpikir kalau kamu membencinya.. Sebenarnya ada apa Ichi? Kau tahukan kalau kau bisa cerita apa saja padaku?"

Betul saja, senyuman hangat Iruka benar-benar menenangkan semua kegelisahan yang tampak di wajah Ichi. Dengan senyuman polosnya, Ichi hanya mengangguk sambil menggenggam lengan baju Iruka erat.

* * *

Sepasang bola mata yang masih tampak khawatir perlahan mengamati langit-langit kosong yang menaungi mereka. Naruto tidak bisa tidur. Ia sudah mencoba segala cara, dari menghitung domba-yang pada akhirnya membuat ia pusing karena ia selalu lupa akan jumlah domba yang sudah melompati pagar-, senam ringan sebelum tidur, sampai-sampai ia mencapai tahap ekstrim dan nekad membaca buku Icha Icha Series. Ia lelah, penasaran dan bingung. Kenapa anak sekecil ini, yang baru saja ia temui bisa membuatnya begitu, kerepotan..?

Suara berdecit kecil yang terdengar saat seseorang membuka pintu kamar Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya sesaat. "Naruto?". Sosok pria dengan wajah senang tiba-tiba saja mucul dari balik pintu. Iruka masuk dan langsung duduk di pinggiran kasur yang Naruto tiduri. Pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung bangkit dan memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Iruka. Rasa gelisah yang gagal ia sembunyikan dengan mudah ditangkap oleh Iruka. Ia hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat Naruto, membayangkan sedikit dari beribu reaksi yang dapat pemuda itu berikan saat ia mendengar berita yang akan Iruka sampaikan.

"Kamu masih kepikiran dengan Ichi?", Iruka menepuk pundak Naruto perlahan, yang hanya membuahkan ekpresi sedih dari Naruto. Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum sedih.

"Mungkin aku tidak tahu alasannya… tapi aku ingin tahu. Walaupun alasannya karena dia membenciku dan walaupun aku tidak tahu penyebab ketidak sukaannya padaku.. aku lebih memilih ia mengatakannya langsung…"

"Hahaha… Naruto.. Kau terdengar seperti seorang pria yang baru saja diputuskan oleh pacarnya tanpa alasan yang jelas..". Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah mendengar kometar Iruka. Ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya sebagai respon.

"Dia tidak membencimu Naruto..". Naruto yang sedikt banyak terkejut mendengar perkataan Iruka langsung memegang erat pundak pria itu. Wajahnya yang penasaran tampak lelah dan tidak sabar. Guncangan yang diberikan Naruto ke Iruka membuat pria itu sedikit panik. "Lalu? Lalu apa Iruka?"

"Te-tenang Naruto! Biarkan aku bicara dulu.."

Tarikan nafas pendek Naruto perlahan menggema di ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Setetes keringat dingin jatuh dari wajahnya yang panik. Sambil melepaskan pegangannya dari bahu Iruka, Naruto memandang lantai dengan tatapan kosong. Reaksinya terlalu berlebihan dengan masalah ini. Ia tidak kenal Ichi, namun kenapa ia bisa begitu terikat dengan hal ini?

"Ichi menyukaimu Naruto, sangat menyukaimu..". Satu kalimat yang diucapkan Iruka langsung mengguncang Naruto. Ia hanya terdiam di tempat tidurnya, tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Ia bersikap begitu karena ia menyukaimu. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, ia sudah terprogram untuk bersikap ramah kepada semua orang. Ia tidak bisa ramah padamu karena ia malu.."

_Malu? Kenapa ia harus malu?_

"Mungkin bagimu ini adalah pertemuan pertama dengan Ichi, namun saat kau berangkat ke Amerika dulu, ia juga mengantar kepergianmu di bandara. Pasti kamu tidak menyadarinya.. waktu itu ia masih kecil sekali. Ia sudah menyukaimu sejak pertemuan pertama kalian itu. Ia bilang kau orang yang sangat spesial dan ia terus menunggumu sampai kau pulang dari Amerika. Namun sepulangnya kamu dari Amerika, tampaknya kau benar-benar lupa tentang Ichi ya? Jujur saja, aku juga baru tahu.. Karena saat itu yang merawat Ichi bukan aku..". Naruto kehabisan kata-kata saat pikirannya masih berusaha keras untuk mengingat keberangkatannya dulu. Ada banyak orang, teman-temannya, keluarganya, saudara-saudaranya. Dan seorang anak..

"Namikaze Ichi.."

Naruto luar biasa terkejut dengan nama keluarga yang Iruka pasangkan dengan nama Ichi. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Ichi memang memperkenalkan dirinya hanya dengan nama depannya, dan dilain pihak, Naruto tidak pernah menanyakan anak itu nama panjangnya. Keluarga besar Namikaze adalah keluarga dimana Minato, almarhum ayahnya dilahirkan. Keluarga itu terkenal dengan garis keturunan yang memiliki rambut pirang keemasan dan mata yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan langit, cerah dan menyegarkan. Dengan penampilan Ichi yang memiliki mata dan rambut berwarna hitam pekat, ia malah menyangka kalau Ichi berasal dari keluarga Uchiha.

"Kamu, sebagai pewaris garis darah keluarga Namikaze pasti tahu tentang ciri khas genetis keluargamu. Rambut pirang dan mata biru, sampai-sampai keluarga Namikaze di juluki sebagai _Blonde Madness.._". Mereka hanya tertawa kecil. Naruto yang tampak tertekan mulai menunjukkan kelegaan diwajahnya. Iruka merasa sedikit tenang.

"Kesalahan genetis yang terjadi pada kromosom Ichi membuat ia menjadi satu-satunya penerus keluarga yang berpenampilan 'berbeda' dari yang lain..", kali ini Iruka yang tertunduk, seakan kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan itu sangat berat, membebaninya sampai kedalam hati.

"Lalu.. Ichi dititipkan oleh orang tuanya ke sebuah panti asuhan. Rencananya hanya untuk sementara dengan alasan karena mereka tidak mau kesalahan yang dimiliki Ichi mempermalukan keluarga mereka dan mereka akan menunggu Ichi menjadi anak yang 'pantas', setidaknya secara kelakuan. Karena itu.. mereka melatih Ichi di panti asuhan itu, agar ia bisa memiliki tata karma dan sikap yang baik. Dan untuk sisanya, mereka berencana untuk mengecat rambut anak itu menjadi pirang dan memasangkan softlens untuk warna matanya.". Rasa kesal Naruto menyulut dalam benaknya. Betapa tidak bertanggung jawabnya orang tua Ichi. Anak itu tidak pernah memutuskan bagaimana keadaannya saat dilahirkan. Itu bukan keinginannya untuk terlahir dengan kondisi yang berbeda. Itu bukan salahnya.

Genggaman tangannya semakin erat, Naruto marah, entah kenapa namun ia sangat marah.

"Minato-san yang juga merasakan akan ketidak adilan yang dialami Ichi juga pernah melakukan protes kepada kedua Orang tua dari anak ini. Namun karena mereka menganggap bahwa ini adalah urusan keluarga 'kecil' mereka, Minato-san tidak bisa seenaknya ikut campur. Ichi yang saat itu masih kecil menuruti semua perintah orang tuanya dengan baik, sampai suatu hari mereka memutuskan untuk menyerah atas kondisi Ichi karena Ibu Ichi sedang hamil anak kedua. Mereka meninggalkan anak itu di panti asuhan. Tidak ada lagi latihan sikap, tidak ada lagi sesi menjenguk keadaan Ichi. Intinya, Ichi sudah dibuang..". Iruka hanya menghela nafasnya. Cerita ini membuatnya sakit hati, namun Naruto harus tahu tentang kebenarannya.

"Minato-san meminta tolong Tsunade-hime untuk mengangkat Ichi menjadi anak dan Tsunade–hime menyetujuinya. Setelah itu ia dititipkan padaku. Anak ini bertingkah laku seperti robot, bergerak sesuai program dan perintah yang diajukan. Namun ternyata ia masih mengharapkan pertolongan dari seseorang yang ia kagumi. Ia tahu bahwa kamu adalah anak Minato-san, Naruto. Dan dimata Ichi kamu adalah pahlawan yang nyata. Ia banyak mendengar berita tentangmu, segala masalah yang kau hadapi, dan betapa kuatnya kamu dalam menjalani hidup. Kamu adalah idolanya, dari dulu.. sampai sekarang.."

Tawa sedih Iruka terdengar jelas di kamar Naruto yang sunyi. "Betapa terkejutnya aku saat kulihat koleksinya. Ia punya semua lagumu, majalah-majalah dimana pembicaraan tentangmu dimuat, dan yang paling penting…dia punya biographymu. Kalau tidak salah, itu buku yang kau buat hanya untuk iseng kan? Yang hanya diterbitkan sebanyak 15 eksemplar?". Naruto hanya meringkuk ditempatnya. Ia merasa senang, malu dan sedih di saat yang sama.

"Dan sekarang orang yang ia kagumi ada di hadapannya. Kamu tahu betapa senangnya ia saat berita kepulanganmu menyebar? Ia seorang Namikaze yang mengidolakanmu"

Ekspresi pahit yang tampak di wajah Naruto menunjukkan betapa sedihnya ia ketika mendengar penjelasan Iruka tentang kehidupan Ichi. Ia tahu betul seperti apa rasanya di asingkan, seperti apa rasanya tidak diakui. Bedanya, orang tua Naruto sangat sayang padanya meskipun mereka harus pergi untuk selamanya, namun di lain pihak, orang tua Ichi sama sekali tidak mengharapkan anak ini.

Naruto dengan perasaannya yang hampir bertebaran langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke kamar anak yang selama ini selalu menolaknya. Figur seorang anak yang sedang duduk di kamar yang gelap dengan diterangi sinar bulan tertangkap mata Naruto, tepat ketika ia membuka pintu kamar Ichi. Anak itu sedang mengamati bulan, sendirian. Terlihat sebuah boneka yang familiar bersembunyi dibalik rangkulan Ichi. Itu adalah boneka rubah ekor Sembilan yang diberikan Tobi untuknya. Memang Naruto jarang menggunakan boneka itu karena umurnya yang memang sudah tidak terlalu tertarik dengan benda empuk itu. Ia hanya meninggalkan boneka lucu itu di kasurnya, dan ternyata disini lah ia mendapat teman baru. Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto langsung menghampiri Ichi dan memeluknya erat. Tidak ada penolakan. Tidak ada protes. Hanya mereka berdua di ruangan yang sunyi itu.

"Maaf"

Perlahan Ichi membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Naruto. Anggukan kecilnya membuat semua beban yang ada di pikiran pemuda pirang ini seperti hilang terhempas ombak besar. Dan semua kesalah pahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka telah sirna. Hari yang paling membingungkan bagi Naruto berakhir dengan senyuman dari Ichi, yang tentunya membuat Naruto senang.

* * *

"Pagi Ichi.."

Ucapan pagi yang datang dari orang yang paling ia sukai tentu membuat Ichi senang. Namun sepertinya butuh waktu untuk membuat Ichi terbiasa dengan sikap Naruto yang memang sangat bersahabat. Ichi hanya mengangguk pelan ketika pipinya dihiasi warna merah muda yang lucu. Tidak ada perbincangan panjang yang terjadi di antara mereka, namun suasananya entah mengapa terasa lebih hangat. Naruto pun mengantar anak itu sampai pintu depan sebelum ia berangkat ke sekolah.

"A-aku.. berangkat..". Kata-kata Ichi yang terbata-bata sudah cukup membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu senang.

Tak lama kemudian, sesosok pria yang ia kenal, muncul dari arah Ichi pergi. Rambutnya yang gelap dan matanya yang sama tajam seperti mata Ichi mengangetkan Naruto.

"Sasuke?"

* * *

Rada maksa ya? Hahaha, maaf, mau ujian sih jadi tingkah laku saya hampir mirip ababil -


End file.
